Somewhere Only We Know
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: AU ChiChi just graduated from high school and is spending the summer over at her father's place. When she starts to think that things couldn't have gotten any worse, she is gradually given the opposite when she bumps into this new handsome stranger. C/G
1. The Stranger Names Goku

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would've been happy and married and...you get the point.**

**Hey! I would like to dedicate this story to blackirishawk. I made a promise to write some one-shots for random acts of kindness to those who asked and I expect to live up to that.**

**So I hope you like this blackirishawk and, well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"But mom! I don't want to go over to dad's, I want to stay here in New York," complained a black-haired beauty. She held a phone to her ear as she clung onto her luggage bag when she felt another bump come from the rocky road she was riding on. <em>Stupid taxi, <em>she thought with a glare.

Why did her father have to live so far off from the city? From all the letters she got from him, she only gathered that he lives quite close to the beach. It neighbors him actually, and that stores were in walking distance from his home. She could tell that he definitely lived near the beach, for all she could see was sand and water, but she hasn't come by any stores.

_"I'm sorry ChiChi, but you know that you have to see him. It's been like this for a while now, hon. I thought you would've been accustomed to it by now."_

The young adult merely scowled. "But mom! It only worked when I wasn't a graduate of high school. I'm a grown woman now, so do I really need to still visit that man? And on my summer vacation, no less?" She frowned when she heard her mother click her tongue on the other end.

_"Adult or not, you shouldn't disrespect your father, your own flesh and blood!"_ ChiChi heard her mother sigh on the other end. _"ChiChi King, you used to always be excited whenever he was around, before-"_

"That's enough, mother." The young high school graduate hissed. "It was never my decision for whatever you and dad wanted." She looked ahead to see if she reached her father's house yet. "Listen mom, I gotta go. I'll call you when I have the time." Hanging up, she felt the cab come to a stop and she unlocked her car door.

Getting her stuff out of the trunk, she paid the driver before watching the yellow and black car pull out of her father's driveway and off to the dirt road. A warm breeze brushed against the young woman as she let out a soft sigh. Looking behind her, she showed a crooked smile as she rotated her body fully so that she was facing her father's house.

_So I'm going to be spending three months here,_ ChiChi thought as she looked the place up and down. She had to admit, she liked what she was seeing. Her father wasn't anywhere near rich, but he had a decent home. It wasn't too small or too big, but it was just enough to make her feel comfortable. Grabbing onto her rolling luggage bag, she slowly approached the house.

_I wonder how dad is. _ChiChi thought before climbing up the beach house's stairs. She only sees her father for short amounts of time. The last time she saw him was nearly a year ago, and she only stayed with him for a month. The longest she ever stayed with him was now actually. The previous record was one and a half months. By the time she got to the front door, her father was standing there with a goofy grin upon his face.

"ChiChi!" he called as he approached his only child. Grabbing onto both of her sides, he looked her up and down and pouted. "You've gotten so beautiful, almost exactly like your mother," he observed. He looked his daughter in the eye as he narrowed his eyes. "Your mother always got a lot of attention from the boys and I bet you are going to be no different."

ChiChi merely rolled her dark eyes at her father's words before embracing him in a loose hug. "It's nice to see you too, dad." she replied in a deadpan tone. She never knew her father well, so she never showed any interest in him.

Letting go of the big man, she grabbed her bag and walked past her dad and into the wooden home. Her eyes roamed the area before going to a room near the right of the doorway. She may have not been here for a year, but that didn't mean she doesn't know which room was hers.

"I'm going to unpack!" she yelled over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her. She heard her father sigh before replying with an 'alright'. Laying her suitcase on the floor, she sat down on her bedside and laid down on it. It felt soft and smelled faintly of...orchids? Or was it roses? She wasn't sure what it was, but it was pleasant. Stifling a yawn, the black-haired beauty stretched her arms above her head, hearing her joints crack.

Chapping her lips in satisfaction, she sat herself up and gently bounced off her bed and towards the glass double doors in front of her that lead to her small balcony. Grabbing onto the handle, she pushed down on it as a warm breath of the summer's wind embraced the bare skin of her legs and arms. Reaching the balcony's rail, she leaned against it as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Wow," ChiChi mumbled as she let her big, chocolate eyes wonder at the landscape in front of her. _I should've brought my camera,_ she thought with a click of her tongue.

Back at home, she always brought along either one of her big cameras, or just one of those digital ones. To say she was a photographer was a bit of a long shot. She wasn't planning on putting any of her pictures on display or in a project; she just wanted to capture the moment. Capture the things she wouldn't want to forget.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt an oversized hand touch her shoulder. Craning her neck, she felt a tug on her lips when she only saw her father smile down at her. He looked back at the wonderful view in front of them and sighed.

"You could go," he said, referring to the beach in front of them. "You could even bring your board," He looked back down at her with a small smile, but it was covered by his bushy goatee. "It's been so long since you rode."

The big man's young daughter let out a soft squeal before looking up at him with amused eyes. Hugging her daddy, she shrieked, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Laughing, the man hugged his pride and joy back and ruffled her hair. "Then go ahead and change!"

Nodding her head in excitement, the brunette quickly placed a chaste kiss on the cheek to her father and ran into her room and unzipped her suitcase. She quickly took out all the folded clothes and placed them on her bed. A grin that went ear from ear showed on her features as her eyes came to stop at what she was looking for.

Grabbing it, she ran to her bathroom to put it on. Grabbing a brush and hair tie on the way, she pulled her luscious mane that looked akin to milky chocolate into a ponytail, but left two strands of hair on either sides of her face. Once she finished fixing her hair, she kicked off her shoes and threw her tank top over her head.

Once completely dressed, the young woman smirked at the image before her. _Damn I'm sexy! _She thought deviously as she quickly raked over her own supple body. She was adorned in a golden-colored monokini. The straps wrapped around her neck as it showed a shoelace design just below the valley between her breasts. _I thank you mom for allowing me to buy this!_

Walking out of her bathroom, she went back to her travel bag and unzipped a small pocket hidden inside it. She reached inside it and fished out her matching brown sunglasses, her wallet, and a small bottle of spray sunscreen. Quickly spraying a sun protecting second skin, she tossed the can back into her case and grabbed her bag that was resting on her bed. She grabbed her towel and stuffed it in there, along with her wallet and glasses. She strutted out of the room and out the front door.

"I'm going to get the board then I'm going dad!" she yelled over her shoulder before running down the stairs of the beach house. She heard an 'ok' before she opened the door to the shed underneath the house.

She let out a surprised gasp to see that her board had not only been cleaned, but was given a new design. Instead of her old, plain wood look, her dad has painted the entire back white and added a water dragon at the left bottom side of the board along with a tropical-looking peace sign on the top right.

"Thank you, daddy!" she yelled as she grabbed the surfboard. _I swear he must have planned this. _She thought with a shake of her head as she ran out the door, her board tucked underneath her arm.

The sandy beach wasn't far, and it was something that she was used to already, but the moment she felt sand underneath her feet, she felt the urge to kick it up high in the air and see the dust clouds it leaves. She wasn't surprised to see so many teenagers fill the capacity of the coastline, but she couldn't help but show the disbelief on her eyes.

Quickly finding an open spot, she laid her stuff down by a volleyball net, took her towel out of her bag and spread it out on the sandy floor. _I should've brought an umbrella, _she thought with a frown as she looked up at the bright sun. Getting her sunglasses from her bag, she decided to lay down for a while before jumping into the water.

Stabbing her board into the sand to the left of her towel, she used it as a shield from the sun as she laid down, her arms tucked comfortably behind her head as she closed her eyes. She heard a few cat calls and whistles being directed to her and mentally smirked. _Dad's right, I am going to attract a lot of-_

_"_Hey! Watch out!"

Almost imperceptibly opening her eyes at first, she quickly widened them in shock when she felt something fall on top of her. Closing her eyes in response, she let out a small yelp. The moment they both felt impact, both young adults let out a groan.

_What the fuck?_ ChiChi thought as she opened her eyes only to widen in fraction.

It wasn't something that fell on her, more like some_one_. _A hot someone_ was her afterthought. The person on top of her propped himself up on his arms and shook his head. Finally opening his eyes, he widened them in shock.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," he rambled as he looked anywhere but the staring beauty he was currently straddling.

ChiChi paid no attention towards the handsome stranger's words as she looked over his features. She was wrong when she thought he was hot, he was downright sexy! Although not standing, the man was quite tall. Though, it could be the spiked up hair that seemed to defy all of Newton's laws. His body was basically all muscle, something that she found incredibly attractive. Although, she would've expected someone rude and arrogant to have such a fit body, she was rather surprised to see the kindness in this man's eyes, and no hardened features.

She was brought out of her trance when the stranger smiled brightly at her.

"Hey," he started. "You're really pretty." Getting off of her, and offering a hand to her, he said, "My name's Goku," He tilted his head innocently. "I don't believe I ever seen you here before, you must be new."

Taking his offered hand, ChiChi pulled herself up and dusted herself off. Putting her sunglasses at the top of her head, she smiled up at the friendly giant._He's nice. _"Yeah, I'm here for the summer. I'm staying here with my dad."

The young man named Goku nodded his head. "So you're here just for a vacation?" ChiChi nodded. Putting his hands behind his head, the tall man smiled down at her in a goofy manner. "Well I hope you have the best vacation here!"

ChiChi laughed. "You and me both," Leaning against her board, she saw a twinkle of curiosity and surprise shine in the charcoal eyes in front of her. "You surf?" He asked as he pointed towards her board.

Nodding, ChiChi grabbed hold of her surfboard and pulled it out of the sand. Tucking it under her arm, she asked, "Do you?" She smiled when she saw him nod. Grabbing hold of his hand, she said, "Then show me what you got!"

She felt her stomach churn when she heard his bubbly laughter. For some reason, this guy made her feel so...queasy. She wondered why she felt like this if she only met this guy for no more than ten minutes. It was as if she knew this guy for all of her life in comparison to the seven minutes she spent chatting to him.

She laughed at the expression on the friendly giant's face when he felt the ice-cold water hit his bare legs. She pulled on him harder when he started pulling away from the water. She gasped when she felt him splash the seawater at her.

"You jerk!" she shrieked as she threw her board to the shore and started splashing the big man.

"Hey!" he laughed as he kicked more water at the black-haired woman.

ChiChi shrieked as she ran through the ocean waves, the water no longer feeling so cold. Unknown to her, a similar pair of chocolate eyes looked though a pair of binoculars, watching her every movement. The watcher frowned when the lens landed on some stranger, a _guy _stranger.

_ChiChi, I knew you were going to attract attention. _The onlooker thought as his grip on the binoculars tightened into a white-knuckled grip. _I don't want to lose my baby girl! _He thought as he watched his daughter tackle the big man into the water. He frowned. _But I can't keep her from anything forever._

"Ok! Ok!" Goku panted as he reached the surface. "I give!" he sighed as he pried a hysterical ChiChi off of him. He put the giggling woman into his arms, bridal style, and walked them to the sandy shore.

ChiChi, once over her overwrought phase, noticed their position and immediately jumped out of the arms of the trunks-clad man. Despite the warmth that his body provided for her while being carried, she just met the guy and for all she knows, this guy could be a rapist or something.

"Umm," she fumbled as she tucked a wet strand behind her ear. Jerking a hand towards a beach house nearby, she said, "I, uh, I guess I got to get going," She looked up at the, now, orange-ish sky. _Damn, was I really gone for that long? _"It's almost sundown."

Goku laughed softly as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. He looked nervous, ChiChi observed. His eyes were looking anywhere but her and his body language was stiff and still. Besides the obvious, the man was laughing at some invisible thing right next to her and was trying to say something, but only accomplished making himself look like fish out of sea.

Giggling quietly, the brunette said, "Yes? Is there something you want to ask me, Goku?"

"Y-Yeah," he muttered. Looking down, he mustered up enough courage to say, "C-Can I see you a-again sometime? Is tomorrow ok?"

ChiChi smiled fondly. "Yeah, I would like that."

Lifting his head up, the friendly man smiled brightly as he grabbed her board that was resting against the sand peacefully. "Here," he offered. "Let me help you with your stuff."

ChiChi inwardly awed at the man's helpfulness and dangerously decided to plant a chaste and innocent kiss on the cheek. That didn't help the embarrassed young man lessen his current state. "Thank you," she stated before rolling up her blanket and placing it inside her bag.

Goku grinned as he motioned ahead of him. "Lead the way, Chi."

The raven-haired beauty smiled at the cute nickname and courageously looped her free arm with his. She laughed at the surprise on his face and just carelessly pulled the bewildered man towards her home. _Wait till I call Bulma about this! S_he thought as she knocked on her front door.

She smiled at her father when he allowed her in, but Goku wasn't given the same treatment. Instead of that warm smile that was given towards the new girl he just met, he was given a glare of hatred and a look that read protectiveness.

"Just leave her stuff here." The man stated gruffly.

"Y-Yes sir." The obviously discomforted man stammered as he placed ChiChi's board on the deck. "See you around, Chi!" he yelled over the older man's shoulder before leaving with a two-finger salute. Mr. King frowned he heard his daughter giggle giddily behind him as he closed the door.

He would need to keep a sharp eye out on his daughter. His eyes narrowed a fraction. And that new guy.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this didn't come out as the one-shot I originally wanted. *sweat drops* So instead, I'm turning this into a three or two-shot! *shrugs* It all really depends.<strong>

**I would like to thank InuFan4life for beta reading this!**


	2. At Last

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would've been happy and married and...you get the point. I also do not own the song Somewhere Only We Know.**

**This story is dedicated to: blackirishawk. I made a promise to write some one-shots for random acts of kindness to those who asked and I expect to live up to that.**

**So I hope you like this blackirishawk and, well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"He was just so <em>hot<em>!" A young brunette squealed as she fell on top of her bed. Rolling over so that her back was in the air, she kept herself up on her elbows as she hugged an oversized pillow against her. "He was so nice too! And, _oh my Kami_, did he have the _sexiest _six pack I've ever seen!"

ChiChi heard her friend laugh on the other end. _"Sounds like my kind of guy,"_ she teased. The raven-haired graduate heard a _'who's your type of guy?' _on the end her high school friend was on and immediately knew who it was. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard a, _"Oh hush, Vegeta! You know that you're my only man. I'm engaged to you, aren't I?" _

It was true, her blue-haired friend got engaged to their high school king the moment they each got their diplomas. You would never have expected a high school misfit to get together with the most wanted, most beautiful, and the smartest girl in the school, much less her being engaged to him. Although most people found it odd, ChiChi found it sweet and innocent. Since when did love have standards?

**I walked across an empty land**

"Hey, tell Veg-head that I said hi!" The young raven-haired woman said. She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear the moment she heard, _"IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT MOTHER FUCKING NAME AGAIN, BANSHEE, I'MMA GET MY GUN AND SHOOT YOU IN BETWEEN THE EYES, **REPEATEDLY**!" _The high school graduate raised an eyebrow at the threat.

_"Vegeta! Cool it, and give me back my phone!" _ChiChi heard her friend complain. A slight rustling was heard before her friend was the one talking to her again. _"Sorry about MR. TEMPERMENTAL!" _Bulma yelled loudly.

_"What was that, Woman?"_

_"You heard me, you fucking freak!"_

ChiChi sighed as she pressed the end button on her phone. Never, even on phone, would the two stop fighting. Now that she thinks of it, love may not have standards, but it does work strangely. _Or is that fate? _she thought. Her ears pricked up to the sound of clattering and turned her head to face her balcony doors. She raised an eyebrow when she saw small rocks hit the glass.

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

Standing up, she approached the double glass doors and gasped when she saw none other than that cute Goku guy she met only a few hours ago. Opening the doors and walking onto the balcony, she leaned against the railing and smiled down at the goofy man. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she said,

"Hey there,"

"Hi,"

ChiChi frowned as she looked up at the sky. The moon was up at the west side of the sky, signaling that it is about midnight. Looking down at the smiling man, the brunette pouted at him.

"What are you doing here so late? I thought you said that we could meet tomorrow?" She inquired.

Goku laughed quietly, so to not disturb anyone, he pointed a finger to the staircase leading to her balcony and asked, "Can I come in?"

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

Looking behind her for any signs of her father, the high school graduate shrugged her shoulders and waved a hand to the set of stairs. Grinning enthusiastically at her agreement, the tall man gradually ran up the stairs and walked to her side. He didn't know why he felt so carefree and jubilant whenever he was with this ChiChi girl, but he just knew that he enjoyed the company of the beautiful girl.

Sure, he has seen his fair share of even more beauteous women, but they were all shallow and, well, they were the stereotype girls. They were conceited and only cared about impressing guys and wearing the "hottest" clothes that so happen to be some skimpy get-up. He was sick to his stomach to know that was what good-looking woman only cared about. He was rather surprised, but happy to know that ChiChi was a personable woman, but was nothing like the stereotype.

"So," he started. "Is there anything else you do besides surfing?" He looked down at the woman next to him and smiled so kindly that it made the small woman blush.

"I like to do martial arts, that's how I stay fit all the time. It also serves as a great stress reliever." Goku nodded in agreement. "I also love to cook!" ChiChi awed with stars in her eyes. "My family and friends say that I should be on Food Network and start my own show there, but I think that's taking things to the extreme." She waved aside.

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

"Anything could happen if you take it into consideration," Goku said. "I don't think your family and friends aren't going too far off the road, I think they could be right. I've never tasted your cooking before, but why would family lie?" He smiled gently at the currently gaping brunette next to him.

Leaning on the railing next to her, he said, "If you think you could do it, then go for it. Nothing can stop anyone from reaching their dreams, nothing. To reach success, all you need is the drive and hunger for it, and the determination to do whatever it takes to get there."

ChiChi remained silent throughout his lecture. This man, Goku, he was just the sweetest and most generous guy she will ever meet in her lifetime. Why was he being so nice to her if they only knew each other for not even a day? She smiled softly before looking at the star-glazed ocean in front of them. _Goku...__What a nice guy._

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

ChiChi woke up when a cold breeze touched her arm. Shivering, she let out a shaky breath as she snuggled up to the nearest heat source next to her. The source wrapped an arm around her body. The brunette nuzzled her head against its chest in response. Wait a minute...arm? Chest? She felt a warm breath tickle the back of her neck. Since when did a heating source _breathe_?

Ripping away from the warm embrace, she looked down in shock to see that she was laying down on the man she was just talking to last night. Blushing all the shades of red, the embarrassed graduate shielded her face away from the bubbly man by using her chocolate black hair as a curtain. _Kami ChiChi, why did you put yourself in this situation?_

The embarrassed woman lifted her head a bit and raised a questioning brow at what she saw. Instead of a rude remark or teasing smirk, she was greeted by a small, gentle, warm smile. A pleasant one, not one that she was used to see on her best friend's fiancé.

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

"Good morning," he yawned before propping himself up on his elbows. ChiChi squeaked when the action caused her to slide down the man's chest and onto his lap; straddling him. If possible, her blush got even deeper. "G-Good morning," she mumbled.

Goku laughed. This girl was just so adorable. "I'll say," he said before picking them both up. Linking his hands at the back of his head, he said, "Does that count as our first date?"

Her blush instantly disappearing, the petite woman looked up at the taller man and crossed her arms in questioning. "Our first date? Since when did I agree to date you?"

Goku feigned hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "That stung," He patted where his hand is. "Right here." ChiChi rolled her eyes at the man, but, even though trying, she couldn't hide the smile forming on her face. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, the friendly giant looked back at the blushing woman and grabbed her hand.

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Goku?"

Pulling her down the balcony stairs, he said, "I'm bringing you somewhere, then you could call it our first date." The brunette was shocked at the man's determination to form a relationship between them, but she couldn't deny the underlining happiness bubbling inside of her.

In truth, she never even had her first kiss yet, much less her first date. It made her nervous, and a little scared to spend her first date with a total stranger. I mean, if you were to go out with an insanely hot guy, but don't know a clue about him, he could be dangerous or something. But something in that girl's gut made her kick the thought out of her mind. Call her crazy, but despite the time period they've known each other, she trusted him.

"Goku!" ChiChi laughed as he pulled her closer and closer towards the beach. "Why are we going to the beach? It's _freezing _here!" she practically laughed. A shiver traveled down her spine as she let out a shaky breath; something that didn't go unnoticed by the handsome man.

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

"You're cold," he noticed before wrapping a strong, muscled arm around the girl's shaking figure. ChiChi almost sighed from the instant heat she felt envelope her body. Snuggling closer, she was pulled to a sudden stop when she felt Goku stop walking. "Sit." Obliging, the curious woman just stared up at the bubbly man's smiling face.

"What are you planning, Goku?" she said with a smile forming on her lips.

Looking ahead of her, the man looked back at her softly. "Look for yourself."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, she slowly turned her head. Eyes widening, her put a hand over her mouth to try and conceal the gasp escaping her lips. Never before has she seen the sun rise look so surreal before. Then again, she never had the best view. _Until now, _she thought as she stared at the sight before her. Damn it, now she really does wish she had her camera.

**I came across a fallen tree**

The sun was slowly creeping up behind the now orange-yellow sea. Out, far into the ocean, she could see the faint outline of a dolphin jumping into the air. It was like a scene from a movie she has never seen before. A wide smile formed on her lips right before the scene was gone and replaced by the rising sun. Looking up at the blushing boy next to her, she did the only thing that came to mind.

She kissed him.

It wasn't on the lips, but just an innocent peck on the cheek. But the difference didn't matter to the man as his blush deepened. ChiChi laughed. Such funny things she sees in this guy, such funny things. She stiffened when she heard her name being called from behind her.

Getting up, she said, "Gomen ne, Goku, but I got to get back." Turning her body, she yelled over her shoulder. "I'll see you later today!"

Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted back, "Meet me in this exact spot!"

With a wave of her hand, she was gone.

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

_Why'd you kiss him? You barely know the guy for Kami's sake! _Her mind scolded her. Carefully climbing up her staircase and into her room, the brunette released an almost inaudible sigh. Why did she kiss him? Even though it was a kiss on the cheek, an innocent peck, it felt as if it was more. Originally, she wanted to turn Goku's face and kiss him full-on, smack on the lips, but she controlled herself and quickly changed the direction of her lips to his cherry, red cheek.

She was always alert on her actions, always knowing what's happening. Not once was there a moment where she had no say or clue on the situation, until now. Kami, was she ever confused. If she looks back now at what had happened a few hours ago and the day before, anyone would see it as simple. But that was it. The simplicity of the situation was what confused her.

**Is this the place we used to love? **

_What's there to be confused about? You like him, and he's obviously not afraid to show that he feels the same. You should just go for it._

That thought seemed so much easier, but if only it could be that simple.

_But it **is **simple._

ChiChi groaned as she lay down, face flat, on her bed. She was having a headache from the constant bickering of her mind and reason. Yes, she likes Goku, she'll even admit it, but the time-spand she spent with him holds her back from actually growing a relationship between them. Not even two days she has known him.

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

_Yet I want to be with him already._

Was she really that easy? The growling of her stomach halted any other thoughts as she picked herself up sluggishly. _This could be picked up later. Food first._

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

_I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this. _ChiChi thought as she quickly looked herself over in the mirror. She never bothered to look this good for anything, only for weddings or something of that sort. Looking at the time, she gave herself a once-over before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. _Please don't let daddy be here, please don't let daddy be here. _She pleaded only to be given the opposite.

_Damn it!_

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Swiftly turning around, the high school graduate smiled timidly at her overprotective father. "I was just going into town to buy some food for later." she replied cooly. "So," She slowly turned the front doors doorknob. "I'm just going to," She slowly pushed the wooden frame out. "Get-"

She was cut off by a sudden vivacious voice. "Ready to go, Chi?"

_Oh shit._

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

The sight of her father's beard twitch signaled that he was angry, borderline to livid. Thinking fast, she turned towards the smiling man behind her and smiled herself. "Yeah, lets go get those groceries." Ignoring the questioning look the big man sent her, she hastily waved goodbye to her father and pushed them both out the door.

Slamming the door behind her, she let out a relived sigh. She pursed her lips before pushing herself off the wooden material and looped her arm with Goku's. "C'mon," She smiled. "Lets go to town."

"To buy groceries?" he teased.

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "No, I just needed to find an excuse to use for my dad. He doesn't really approve of boys being around me."

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

"Does that mean you, daddy's little girl," He smirked when he saw the beautiful woman turn red at the superficial name. "Is defying her dad's will? Someone call 9-1-1, this is absolutely _awful_!" He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his head back in laughter as his arms wrapped around his sides.

ChiChi playfully hit the howling man's arm. "S-Shut up." This only caused another uproar to erupt from the tall man's throat. Giving him another dead-arm, the young adult let out a huff as she turned away. "Jerk..." She mumbled under her breath.

Goku only shrugged as he pulled himself and the giggling woman next to him through the crowd-filled town. ChiChi couldn't help but stare in awe at the small, yet, homely little place. It reminded her so much of home, without all the chaos and drama. She took a deep breath in. It smelled so...free.

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**

_What is this feeling? _She pointed towards a small bird cautiously approaching them. A gentle smile crept up her face when she saw her kind companion leaned down and opened his hand to the small creature. He stood back up with both hands on top of each other as he turned around to approach her. A soft gasp left the brunette's lips as she saw the petite bird lay peacefully on the palm of the young man's hand.

"It's wing is bent," He observed with a click of his tongue.

Unknowingly for him, his female companion was staring at him with tentative eyes. She was in a labyrinth that she couldn't get out of. She could take any challenge and win it, but this was just too foreign for her to understand. The fluttering of her stomach whenever he comes near her, the goosebumps already forming on her skin when she hears his silky voice, the increase of speed her heart thumps whenever he touches her skin..._What is this?_

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

It's been a month since they first met, and they've never been as close as ever. Not one moment were they not seen together, besides at the latest hour of the night. Feelings for both college kids grew for each other, but that never stopped them from seeing each other.

ChiChi laughed at a little joke Goku did as they ate at a local cafe. "I can't believe you actually did that, is that even legal?" She managed between breaths.

The carefree man shrugged. "It didn't say it was illegal last time I checked."

"That doesn't mean it's not bad!" The brunette gasped as she lightly smack the man on the shoulder. Another round of laughter filled the air like music as both continued to fool around. A passing older couple looked at the two young folk and merely smiled, remembering that innocent time they had when they were their age.

"Such impeachable kids, don't you think?" The old woman asked as she held onto her husband's arm tighter.

"Indeed."

ChiChi shook her head once calm and stood up. "Come on," She grabbed onto the looking gentleman's arm. "It's time for me to go home." Before she could even get away, Goku lunged at her arm in inexplicable speed. Turning her head in shock, she looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Son-kun-"

"Please meet me at the beach later, before night." Was all he said before he let her go and ran off the opposite direction from her home.

_Goku..._

****This could be the end of everything****

"Are you sure he's the one?" Bulma asked through the phone.

"I'm certain. It's the only explanation to my feelings for him." ChiChi reasoned.

"But you only known him for two months," She heard her blue-eyed friend said. "That isn't as much time as you've known Krillin." ChiChi sneered in disgust at her the woman's thinking.

"Are you crazy? I know that Krillin has a crush on me, but I don't feel the same for him," Her eyes filled with stars. "Goku is different. He...I don't know. He just makes me feel as if I could trust him fully, that he is the only one that could make me feel complete,"

The college freshman sat on her bed and lifted her knees up to her chest. "It's the same feeling you got when you first saw Vegeta. Goku makes me feel as if he understands me, makes me happy when he is with me and makes me sad when he isn't." She let a small blush form on her already rosy cheeks. "He is my significant other, the one I'm certain that I will not let go."

There was silence on the other end. The thick tension that surrounded the room only now started to weigh down on the young female. Before she could even ask if anything was wrong, four simple, but meaningful words rang through her ears:

"Then go for it."

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know<br>**

ChiChi raced out of her room and down her balcony steps. _Then go for it. _The words still stuck in her head as she ran across the, now, cold sand. It was windy, and nearing sunset, but she didn't care. Go for it. She was going to go for it. She found it pathetic that it took her so long to realize her feelings for the caring, kind, dangerously sexy man she's been spending almost all of her summer with.

Last update she got from him was that he told her to meet him at the beach. She squinted her eyes to get a better look from afar. It wasn't that dark, but she couldn't make out any figure from the distance. She slowed her long legs down as her eyes began to grow concerned.

Maybe he left her after all. Maybe he just wanted to set her up only to break her in the end. Thank the Lord for proving her wrong.

"ChiChi!"

Said woman looked out at the water. "Goku?" She whispered.

"ChiChi!" The voice called again, louder this time.

Cupping her hands over her mouth, she shouted. "GOKU!" Picking up her feet, she raced down towards the ocean water. Her feet felt like ice, and stung every step she took, but all of it was ignored as her chocolate brown eyes caught sight of that spiky-haired man she fell for.

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>

"ChiChi!" He yelled. He found it extremely difficult to drive a motorboat and talk to her at the same time, but he knew it was all for the benefit. He stationed the boat so it was still and picked up a long, banner-like sheet. Placing it on a pole he packed, he stuck it onto the boat's railing and turned back on the engine. "Read it!"

Beyond confused, the high school graduate looked at the flowing, white banner and gasped at what she saw. She blinked once to make sure that she was seeing correctly. Twice. It didn't seem to be working, so she rubbed her eyes. No, it wasn't a lie.

"B-But...W-What?" She stuttered.

Taking one hand off the wheel, the tall man shouted, "ChiChi King, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy were rushing down her face as she held both hands to her face. _Oh Kami, _she thought, _Is this for real? _It being a fantasy or not, she shouted back, with unrestrained excitement and elation, "YES! YES, I WILL!"

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<strong>

Stopping the boat near the shore, he jumped out, not caring the water creeping into his worn-out jeans, and walked as fast as he can towards the overjoyed woman waiting on the sand. His overjoyed woman. The amount of pride and exuberance he felt was almost overwhelming, to the brink of him jumping into the air and yelling.

The moment he touched the sandy floor, skinny, tanned, soft arms snaked their way around his neck, a warm body pressed against his, and delectable, creamy lips pressed passionately against his own in an affectionate embrace. Their lips moved against each other perfectly, and their positions in each other's arms was like destiny.

Their lips moved against the other's in an ardor-like frenzy as ChiChi gripped the man's chiseled face, deepening their kiss even further. _Finally, _She thought. _My life is finally going my way. _All of her life, ever since childhood, she wanted her first kiss to be with the man she loves. She smiled into their passionate embrace. Guess she got what she wanted.

Only one thought crossed her mind at that moment:

_What a summer vacation._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I rushed through this, but I really needed to get it done. I only hope that you, <span>blackirshawk<span> is satisfied with the story.**

**Review!**


End file.
